


Always

by Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, Hair Pulling, Kinky, Rekindled love, Smut, daddy!dean, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts/pseuds/Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"I swear, if I have to hear about Cam and Sam liking each other but not doing shit about it, I'm going to fucking lock them in a room until he bangs her." I scream, kicking the suite door shut behind me. Everyone else had gone done to the beach to watch some firework display the hotel was putting on. The room was all to myself. The silence was deafening. For a moment, I considered joining them, sitting on the sand next to Dean, letting the waves brush across my feet, resting my head on his shoulder as the sun sinks below the horizon and the bursts of light brighten the darkened sky.  
I shake it off and kick off my vans. I throw my backpack onto the floor and find myself pushing my tight leggings down my legs, kicking them off until they are a part of the growing pile of clothes lining the the hallway leading from the front door to the open bathroom. I crack the door slightly and flick on the light. With a flick of the wrist, water comes pouring from the shower head, steam hazing the room. I peel of my shirt and bra, slipping off my panties.   
The water is warm on my skin.  
I dance around the small space, singing along to some Twenty One Pilots song that had been playing on repeat in my mind since we left the hunt in Seattle. I pick up the closest bottle and sing into the neck of it, bobbing my head along to imaginary music.  
I think I can hear the sound of the front door opening and shutting, but I chalk it up to my mind playing tricks on me. I abandon my one-woman concert and lather the soap into my hair, massaging my scalp. I moan slightly at the sensation that spreads through my body, igniting my veins and awakening something in me that had been dormant for a long time. Something that hasn't been acknowledged for years. Not since Dean.  
Even over the short time I had known him, he made me feel more alive than I ever had before. He made me feel like the hunts and the traveling and the killings and beasts weren't something that made me undesirable. He made me feel like I deserved to be touched. To be loved.   
With him, there was no overthinking. No second guessing each and every move. With him, it was lust. A burning that coursed through me, making me something I had never witnessed before. An itch that only his hands - his cock - could sooth.   
My fingers trail down my body as thoughts of Dean intoxicate me. Making me drunk with his touch. The water makes my skin slick, smooth.   
Dean.  
Him hovering above me. A thin layer of sweat lining his forehead and his light green eyes nearly black with desire.  
Desire for me. My body.  
My fingertips ghost across my nipples, sliding further down until my palm is flat across my stomach.   
"Ari?" Dean's voice sounds.   
My hands snap away from my body. I rush to get the last of the soap out of my hair. I shut off the water and wrap myself in a towel, slipping on clean underwear in record time.   
I step into the hall, running a brush through my short dyed hair. I shot him a forced smile. "What's up? Why aren't you watching the fireworks with everyone else?"  
His eyes run up and down my body, his teeth gritting together. Jaw clenched and muscles tightening. "I, uh...." His gaze settles on my breasts, which are straining under the thin fabric of the red push up bra under the intensity of his stare. "Tired." He mumbles and shoves his hands into his pants pockets.  
"Since when are you at a loss of words?" I smirk, leaning against the bathroom door frame, folding my hands across my chest so my cleavage is more pronounced than before.  
“What can I say? I'm a bit distracted.” He finished, his eyes roaming over my naked body as I peel off the last pieces of clothing that hid the most intimate parts of my body from his view.  
He smirked an extremely satisfied smirk after he’d had a good look.  
“Dean…” you narrowed your eyes. “You didn’t do this on purpose, did you? Come back up here hoping to get something out of me.” I knew I was asking a pointless question, but followed through regardless.  
“Uh, I totally didn’t- I mean, I did but I’d never want to make you- well-”  
“Dean” you growled.   
He stopped, assuming you were mad at him.   
"Are you all talk? Or do you plan on seeing it through to the end?" I smirk, closing the gap between us, wrapping my arms around his muscular neck, pressing a subtle kiss to the side of his neck, sinking my teeth into the spot I knew would drive him mad with lust.  
He hisses and flips us around, slamming my shoulders roughly into the the wall behind me. My shoulders sting slightly from the impact, but my mind is buzzing with too many possibilities to care.   
"You better be careful what you get yourself into, sweetheart. You're playing a dangerous game." His hand captures my wrists, pinning them above my head. One of his knees pushes between my thighs, spreading me for him, even just a little. My core is aching, drenching my inner thighs with excitement.   
"I know what I'm doing." I crane my neck upwards, letting my lips brush across his ear lobe. "And I want you to show me just how dangerous this game can get."  
His hips grind into mine, pushing me further into the wall.  
"Fuck." I hiss as the button of his pants brushes against my clit with every forward motion, sending my eyes rolling into the back of my head and   
“Dean, please,” you moaned.  
“Shit, you’re so hot,” He placed kisses on my nipples as he continues to slam his hips into mine, swirling his tongue, sending fresh waves of arousal straight to my core.  
“Dean!” I moaned.  
"Turn and face the wall, stick your ass out." He demanded, pulling back. My entire body ached, crying out for his touch. For him.  
I obeyed and settled myself into the wanted position, bracing my hands on the wall. I could hear the familiar sound of his zipper being pulled down. The beautiful melody of denim jean hitting the floor. His hands find my hips as he presses his hard cock against the small of my back. He's bigger than I remember. Harder.   
"Holy shit." I gasp as he reaches around and runs a single finger up the length of my slit. "Please, Dean...I need you in me."  
"You and I both know that not what I want to hear, baby." He runs his finger through my hair, tugging my head back by the short strands, sending a burning warmth across my scalp.  
"Please Daddy!" I scream, pushing my hips back in a desperate attempt to find any friction. At this point, he has me wound so high I swear I won't last longer than a cheap hooker in a free porno. "I need to feel your fucking cock inside me! Fuck me raw! Do whatever the fuck you want with my body but goddamn, do something before I finish myself!"  
He tugs my head back again, his teeth nipping at my shoulder as he thrusts into my heat with a single, rough thrust.  
I close my eyes and let the feeling of having him inside me sink in.   
"Holy fuck...Daddy..." I moan as he pounds into me, his hands coming down on my ass each time his cock finds itself buried balls deep in my tight heat. "FUCK!" I scream as his shifts his angle, hitting a spot inside me, making stars explode behind my eyelids.  
"Ari...." He moans, digging his fingers into my hips roughly. "I'm not gonna last long, baby girl."  
I nod, too lost in the feeling of his thick prick pumping out of me, too blinded by overwhelming pleasure to form a coherent thought.  
One of his hands slides forward and thumbs my clit. Moving in harsh, fast figure eights and large circles. The pit of my stomach curls, tightening with a feeling I know all too well.  
"I'm....close." I can feel the sweat dripping down the side of my face. My skin burning. "Daddy...please!"  
"Come on, princess." He jerks his hips faster, applying more pressure to my swollen clit.  
“I want to see your face when you cum, baby.” He grunts, pulling out of me. He eases me off of the wall until I'm spread out across the hallway floor. The cold wood pressing against my back. He eases back in, slamming harder than before. Harder than he ever has. He pushes his hands under me and draws me closer by my ass before letting his nails sink back into the skin on my abused hips.  
“Holy shit, Ari." He pants, entire face red. "I fucking love you." He snarles, losing the last bit of control, ramming into my body like a man on the eclipse of death.  
I come undone beneath him. Body convulsing.   
He continues to ride out my orgasm, slamming into my g-spot mercilessly.   
"DADDY!"  
He pulls out when my body stops shaking and crawls up my body. I open my mouth and let him slip inside, sucking and licking as he finishes himself off, fucking down past my lips, into my throat.   
"A-Ari....Fuck, sweetheart." He grunt. Hips stuttering and eyes fluttering. "FUCKING HELL!" He pushing all the way in until his balls are resting against my chin and explodes, his salty cum dripping down my throat.   
I wipe away the excess as he pulls out, collapsing on the floor next to me.  
"Did...Did you mean it?" I look over at him, eyes blown wide. My heart is slamming against my ribs.  
"It's always been you." He smiles shyly, tucking a piece of sweaty hair behind my ear. "It always will be."


End file.
